


Загадка лишнего хроноворота

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Time Turner, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>история о друзьях, понимающих друг друга с полуслова, или в какие авантюры бы ввязывались главные герои, если бы не было одной роковой дуэли летом 1899</p>
            </blockquote>





	Загадка лишнего хроноворота

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ВС-10, тема: «Amicus certus in re incerta cernitur — верный друг познается в беде», вычитан Algine, Elga

Воскресенье, 29 октября 1910 года   
Экстренный выпуск «Ежедневного пророка»   
Первая полоса: «Черное воскресенье» 

Ровно в четыре часа пополудни у гостевого входа министерства магии было совершено покушение на маггловского министра внутренних дел, потомка герцога Мальборо. Телефонная будка опустилась в атриум уже с мертвым телом. Всех колдунов и магглов, находившихся в атриуме и возле гостевого входа, задержали, но одному из них удалось оглушить двух авроров и бежать. Личность беглеца устанавливается. 

Ведется следствие, свидетели допрашиваются. Глава аврората Прюэт отказался давать комментарии. Зато миссис Блэк доброжелательно заявила, что это не первый маггл, которого стоило убить, после чего была помещена под домашний арест собственным кузеном. 

По слухам, под подозрение попал известный чародей, показавший всему магическому миру преимущества драконьей крови перед всеми прочими, Альбус Дамблдор. 

«Уверен, Альбус Дамблдор тут ни при чем, — сообщил «Пророку» Финеас Н. Блэк. — У выпускников Гриффиндора много недостатков, но убийство магглов к ним не относится». 

«Вы не найдете, Альбуса, пока он сам этого не захочет, — заявила Гризельда Марчбэнкс, глава волшебной экзаменаторской комиссии, — у него высшие баллы по чарам и трансфигурации, я сама принимала экзамены. Очень одаренный молодой человек». 

По достоверным данным, министр внутренних дел хотел слияния магического и маггловского миров, в кармане пальто убитого обнаружена речь о новой эре в развитии Великобритании. 

Кому же могли помешать эти планы? Действительно ли его убил Альбус Дамблдор? Как быстро его найдут? Следите за развитием событий только в «Пророке». 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

15:55 того же дня 

Геллерт Гриндельвальд, глава отдела учета хроноворотов, заканчивал сложный арифмантический отчет, где расписывал, опираясь на плотность функции распределения и дисперсию, почему хроноворот не может получить каждый подавший заявку чародей. На столе у него как раз лежало десять таких заявок, а в сейфе — десять хроноворотов, и вероятность того, что они сегодня покинут сейф даже на час, неуклонно с каждой заявкой стремилась к нулю. 

Он только успел поставить в отчете точку, как в кабинет влетел бумажный феникс. Альбус! Кто же это еще может быть? Все стандартно складывают самолетики, и только Альбус трансфигурирует лист в феникса. Не хочет быть как все. 

«Я внизу, жду тебя в атриуме», — прочитал Геллерт на хвосте птицы. Странно. Альбус обычно без причины не отрывал его от работы. 

Геллерт проверил чары на сейфе, отчет взмахом палочки отправил дежурному по выдаче артефактов, вышел из кабинета и запер дверь. 

 

16.00 

За пять минут он успел поговорить с миссис Блэк о погоде, поздороваться с главой авроров Прюэтом и столкнуться со спешащим наверх волшебником в серой — такого же оттенка, как у него — мантии. Торопыга даже не извинился, но настроение Геллерту не испортил. 

В атриуме было не слишком людно — все-таки воскресенье, и Альбуса он увидел сразу. 

— Геллерт! — удивился Альбус. — Что-то случилось? 

Напомнить другу о его странной забывчивости Геллерт не успел, появилась кабинка с мертвым телом, и стало несколько не до того. Цилиндр и трость выкатились из кабинки прямо под ноги спешащему домой аврору, тот не растерялся — мигом заблокировал камины и возможность аппарации, и атриум наполнили возмущенные голоса волшебников. 

 

16.15 

Авроры попросили всех задержаться для дачи свидетельских показаний. И вот уже четверть часа они ждали своей очереди в подземельях Визенгамота. По коридору сновали ушлые журналисты, и чем дальше, тем больше смерть маггла не нравилась Геллерту. 

— Откуда он знал про мир волшебников? Ведь в известность ставят только премьеров, — озадаченно вслух проговорил он. 

— Его бабушка — сквиб, — пожал плечами Альбус, — так что он всегда знал о нашем мире. Он в родстве со многими волшебными семьями. А как, думаешь, ему удалось в Африке удрать из плена, захватить поезд и спасти соотечественников? 

— Не знаю. Я не следил за его биографией. 

— Потому что весь увяз в своей арифмантике. Если бы не я, ты бы и ночевал в министерстве. 

— Хочешь благодарности? Но учти, я сижу здесь и для того тоже, чтобы делиться с тобой засекреченной информацией из отдела тайн. 

— Тсс! 

— Кому до нас есть дело! 

Альбус поглядел по сторонам, убедился, что друг прав, и заговорил, но гораздо тише: 

— Геллерт, отдай его сейчас же. 

— Я тебя не понимаю. Говори прямо. Никто на нас не обратит внимания, даже если прокричать: «Это я его убил!» Не веришь? — Альбус скептически смотрел поверх своих очков, и Геллерт вскочил с кресла. 

И тут Альбус применил запрещенный прием, что было вопиющей бесчестностью с его стороны: 

— Какова дисперсия вероятности изменения прошлого? Событие А: смерть маггла, событие Б: легкое сотрясение мозга и амнезия? 

Геллерт сел. 

— Чудовищная, — ответил он, — просто чудовищная. Даже не хочу считать. Надеюсь, они найдут убийцу до ужина. Я сегодня не обедал. 

— Не обедал? — снова удивился Альбус. — А как же наш поход в «Дырявый котел»? 

Геллерт с беспокойством поглядел на друга. 

— Мы обедали там неделю назад, — ответил он, и Альбус побледнел. — Ты очень рассеянный, старина. Что-то случилось? Как дела дома? Брат с сестрой здоровы? 

— Что им сделается в деревне? Здоровы. 

— Тебе бы тоже надо съездить домой, отдохнуть. Школьники довели тебя до маразма. То пишешь записку, чтобы я спустился, то удивляешься… 

Геллерт замер и подозрительно посмотрел на Альбуса. 

— Ты чем занимался, когда пришла записка? — опередил его Альбус. 

— Накладывал чары на сейф. 

— Свою любимую осеннюю комбинацию? Нашел чем защищать артефакты. Несложным заклятием! 

— Ничего себе — несложным! Между прочим, ты это заклятие полдня снимал. 

— Лучше сказать несложным, — строго поправил Альбус, — иначе точно решат, что ты сам же у себя и украл хроноворот. 

— Что за бред? Кто решит? У меня все точно, как в аптеке. 

— У тебя не хватает хроноворота. 

— С чего ты взял? 

— С того, что я не писал никаких записок! Тебя выманили из кабинета, дурень. 

— Ну, выманили, ну, подумаешь. 

— А потом, Геллерт, потом — появилось тело маггловского министра. Понимаешь? 

— А-а-а. 

— С которым я расстался за пять минут до его смерти. И министр был несколько…м-м-м…оглушен, но жив и здоров. Уверен, что никто не может взломать сейф? 

Геллерт немедленно отозвался: 

— Я всем отказываю в выдаче, так что иногда его пытаются взломать, безрезультатно, конечно. 

— Тогда тебе не о чем беспокоиться. 

— А тебе? 

— Получается, я последним разговаривал с министром. После чего… гм… 

— Что случилось потом? 

— Неважно. Просто если у тебя найдут пропавший хроноворот и свяжут его с моим разговором в 16:55, то мы, друг мой, предстанем перед Визенгамотом. По обвинению в убийстве. 

— Какого Мерлина нам это делать? 

— Авроры придумают, какого. Ты сомневаешься? 

— Я уже одиннадцать лет живу в Англии, но я все так же не понимаю ваш британский юмор. И знаешь почему? 

— Потому что ты иностранец? 

— Потому что это не юмор! Не смешно, Альбус! 

— А что смешно? О Мерлин! Не говори, не говори. Смешно, как немец хлещет баварское. 

— При чем тут баварское? 

— А при чем тут юмор? Я говорю о серьезных вещах! 

— О Мерлине? 

— О пропавшем хроновороте. 

— Не понимаю, почему ты волнуешься, Альбус. Если он пропал, если… то они авроры. Пусть ищут. 

— Не вздумай делать такие заявления. Это тебе не Дуршмтранг. 

— Странное сравнение 

— Очень даже нет. Там тебя отчислили. Здесь не просто уволят, а выпишут путевку в Азкабан. 

— Я, конечно, люблю дождливую погоду, но не до такой степени. Пожалуй, устраиваться в министерство не самая наша блестящая идея. 

— В школу бы тебя не взяли. 

— А тут я тебе полезен 

— Нам полезен. И нашим планам. 

— Смерть этого маггла тоже ведь полезна нашим планам, да, Альбус? 

— Подозреваешь меня? 

— Ну ты же подозреваешь, что я взял хроноворот и где-то сейчас его прячу. 

Оба уставились друг на друга. 

— Возможно, я ошибаюсь, — наконец очень медленно произнес Дамблдор, и Геллерт улыбнулся. 

 

16:30 

— Будьте добры, проверьте, есть ли чары на сейфе, снимите их, откройте сейф, посмотрите, все ли на месте. 

— Пустая трата времени, — пожал плечами Геллерт, но послушно подошел к сейфу. Два аврора стояли напротив него за столом, Альбус маячил за их спинами у входа в кабинет. За Альбусом в коридоре стояли еще двое авроров, но расслабленно. 

Альбуса и Геллерта никто пока ни в чем не подозревал, что бы себе там ни сочинил этот параноик в темно-синей учительской мантии, им даже вернули палочки. Ладно-то, Геллерту она нужна, чтобы снять защитные чары, но Альбусу отдали просто так, за компанию. 

Считалось, что они помогают следствию. Что ни говори, а репутация у них была хорошей. 

Геллерт, перед тем как открыть сейф, взглянул на Альбуса: тот с неподдельным интересом следил за его палочкой, не замечая, как очки сползли на самый кончик носа. Геллерт, не понимая, чего здесь такого волнительного, отпер дверцу. И похолодел от ужаса. 

Еще полчаса назад он запирал десять хроноворотов. Теперь их было одиннадцать.   
Ровно одиннадцать, грязные Мерлиновы подштанники! 

— Что такое? — спросил у него один из авроров. — Не хватает? 

— Наоборот, — сипло отозвался Геллерт, — на один больше. 

— Пересчитайте, наверняка вы ошиблись, — предложил второй аврор. 

Геллерт кивнул и перевел взгляд на Альбуса. Тот усмехнулся, подмигнул другу и…   
Пересчитать хроновороты никто не успел. Воздух вокруг Альбуса замерцал голубоватым пламенем. Кабинет ощутимо встряхнуло, авроров и Геллерта швырнуло на пол. Теряя сознание, Геллерт увидел, как Альбус растворяется в клубящемся призрачном свете. 

16:35 

Геллерт очнулся первым. Сцапал лишний хроноворот, захлопнул дверцу сейфа, по инструкции номер одиннадцать наложил заклятие чрезвычайного случая — теперь взломать сейф без его крови и не уничтожить содержимое невозможно — и крутанул стрелки на пятьдесят минут назад. В последний миг догадался все-таки выскочить из кабинета: он целый день никуда не выходил и пятьдесят минут назад ни о каких мертвых министрах не думал, и уж конечно не ожидал увидеть самого себя, путешествующего во времени. Еще пятьдесят минут назад он был уверен, что ни за что не станет использовать опасный артефакт. 

Но Альбус попал в серьезную передрягу, из которой его нужно срочно вытаскивать. И плевать на дисперсии и плотности распределения, Геллерт спасет маггла и обеспечит другу алиби, иначе он не Гриндельвальд. 

 

15:50 

Геллерт на выходе из министерства столкнулся с миссис Блэк, поздоровался с ней и по дороге к гостевому входу, к красной телефонной будке, размышлял, правильно ли поступил, ведь он уже сегодня болтал с ней. Но болтал в ее будущем. Но, кажется, не здоровался. И вроде бы она его не узнала. И почему бы ему не наложить на себя чары невидимости, чтобы не столкнуться еще с кем-нибудь? Но чары невидимости не дадут приблизиться к Альбусу, тот почувствует чужака, но не поймет, что это Геллерт, и тогда в будке спустят два тела. Хотя, может, и одно, а он, невидимый, будет лежать на холодной лондонской мостовой, пока не развеются чары. А развеются они только к утру. Пусть он и не сдавал экзамены Гризельде Марчбэнкс на «Превосходно», но чары всегда накладывал на совесть. 

Тут-то он и увидел Альбуса с палочкой. 

 

15:55 

— Экспеллиармус, — взмахнув своей, выкрикнул он. 

Красный луч вырвался из палочки, столкнулся с золотистым лучом Альбуса, тот умудрился удержать палочку в своей руке, и оба луча погасли. 

Маггл, живой и здоровый, опираясь на трость, стоял у красной будки и ошарашенно жевал сигару. 

— Обливиэйт! — воскликнули оба волшебника. Но перестарались — маггла впечатало внутрь телефонной будки, трубка сорвалась с аппарата, а кабинка пошла вниз. 

— Альбус, нужно уходить! — Геллерт подскочил к другу, обнял за плечи и крутанул стрелки часов на час назад. 

 

14:55 

— Зачем? 

— Затем, что чем больше мы пытаемся ему помочь, тем хуже результат. Тройное отклонение от нормы в первом случае, дальше погрешность будет возрастать. Не спорь, Альбус. 

— То есть он что, потом умрет? Геллерт, пока этого еще не случилось, давай убедим его не ходить сегодня в министерство. 

— Я же говорю, будет только хуже. Чем больше мы будем вмешиваться, тем хуже будет результат. Пойдем поедим. 

— Зачем? 

— Затем, что тебе нужно алиби. 

— А тебе? 

— А я сижу сейчас у себя в кабинете и работаю. 

— То есть никто не должен тебя видеть? — Альбус легко постучал Геллерта палочкой по затылку. 

— Щекотно. 

— Вот теперь ты — невидимка. А я странный молодой человек, который любит разговаривать сам с собой. 

Проходящая мимо девушка покосилась на него и прибавила шаг. 

— Не забывай, ты чрезвычайно голодный молодой человек, который берет две порции всех блюд. 

— А ты придумал, как будешь их есть? 

 

15:00 

— Люблю «Дырявый котел», — отодвигая пустую тарелку, проговорил Альбус. 

— Ненавижу тебя. 

— Сейчас я подойду к Тому и затею спор вон с той старой грымзой. Пока все будут на нас глазеть, быстро ешь свой обед. За десять минут управишься? 

— Управлюсь. 

— А потом расскажешь, зачем ты решил обеспечить мне алиби. 

— А зачем ты решил убить бедного маггла? 

— Бедного маггла? 

— Не придирайся к словам. 

— Он сообразил использовать волшебников на благо страны, то есть в военных целях. Подготовил доклад для министерства обороны. Переубедить его не удалось. Знаешь, что мне он ответил? Лучше делать новости, чем рассказывать их. Журналист остается журналистом, главное — сенсации и разоблачения. 

— А неплохо. Пока мы мечтаем, что скоро будем управлять ими, они уже готовы управлять нами. 

— Именно. Поэтому я собирался немного модифицировать ему память. Внушить, что после Африки его ждут другие британские колонии. И тут появился ты. С дурацким Экспеллиармусом. 

— Откуда ты узнал про доклад? 

Альбус смутился. 

— Помнишь, я говорил, что маггл со многими в родстве? В общем, мы с ним дальняя родня. И вот он со мной поделился, по-семейному так. Уинстон на самом деле считал, что выдернет нас из средневековья, даст хорошо оплачиваемую работу, и не понимал, почему мне его замысел не по душе. 

Геллерт долго подбирал слова, но сочувственной речи у него не получилось: 

— Ты не пугайся, но он, кажется, умер от наших заклятий. Зато попал, как хотел, во все новости. Кстати, чтобы мы не попали в новости, нужно успеть в атриум к без пяти четыре. Я должен спрятать хроноворот. 

— Будем. 

 

15:55 

Геллерт, уже под дезориентирующими чарами перепрыгивая через ступеньку, столкнулся сам с собой — и побоялся извиняться, хотя очень, очень не любил грубиянов. Вбежал в кабинет, открыл сейф, возвращая хроноворот на место. И понял, откуда их взялось одиннадцать. До 16:35, пока он не крутанет стрелки назад, их будет ровно на один больше. 

— На два, — донесся от окна голос Альбуса, — я тоже его взял. Когда все понял. 

Геллерт стремительно обернулся. 

— Что ты понял? И не пора ли нам вернуться в атриум? 

— Мы можем спокойно пересидеть здесь. До 16:30 нам никто не помешает. 

— А потом придем мы сами вместе с проверкой. 

— Мы наложим чары невидимости и снимем их только тогда, когда я возьму хроноворот и исчезну. В том числе и на свой лишний хроноворот. Твой пусть останется. Он неплохо тебя удивил, позволил мне вмешаться и отвлечь авроров. 

— Значит, сообщение послал ты? Чтобы выманить меня из кабинета и вернуть хроноворот? А тот ты, что остался в атриуме, потому и удивился?.. 

— Да, Геллерт, ты отправился к себе в кабинет и вернулся буквально через минуту. 

— И потому ты постоянно требовал отдать хроноворот. 

— Пока ты не сказал, что не обедал. Я, конечно, был бы рад, если бы ты засмотрелся на мое представление в «Дырявом котле» и забыл о еде, но я вспомнил, что когда уходил — тарелки были пусты. 

— Я все съел. Естественно, все съел. Как ты объяснишь аврорам свою выходку с взрывом, когда они очнутся? 

— Скажу, что в кабинет проник злоумышленник. Кстати, я видел, как авроры из коридора заглянули сюда, а затем пошли за тобой, но им карты спутала миссис Блэк — ее возмущенные крики о современных нравах были отчетливо слышны. Если в тот миг, когда авроры заглянут сюда, мы снимем с себя чары невидимости и постараемся привести в чувство их коллег, то у нас будет отличное алиби. 

— Ты гений! 

— Я всегда тебе об этом говорил. 

— Что с тем магглом? Ты проверил? 

— Увы, банально оступился и ударился о телефонную полочку. Я наложил кровеостанавливающее и еще кое-какие чары, но боюсь, мы сильно его испугали демонстрацией силы. 

— То есть мы не убийцы, но из-за нас все-таки кто-то умер? 

— Неизвестно. Ты же сам мне весь день морочишь голову своей дисперсией. Видимо, он сегодня так или иначе споткнулся бы. Но сперва вмешался ты, а потом я… 

— Ты был там, около гостевого входа. Невидимый. И пытался модифицировать ему память. 

— У меня почти получилось, но он оступился, а я был сконцентрирован на заклятии. Кстати, Приоре Инкантем. 

— Что Приоре Инкантем? 

— Выявит твой Экспеллиармус. 

— Ты прав. Десять любых бытовых? 

— Лучше связанных с твоей работой. И побольше десяти. 

— Мерлин, это будут самые скучные полчаса в моей жизни. Не считая того лета, когда я сидел у тетки и думал, что попал на каторгу. Пока не приехал ты. 

— Попробуй посчитать, с какой вероятностью маггл мог бы остаться в живых. 

 

16:25 

— Мы уйдем через десять минут, хроноворотов снова станет десять… сейчас их одиннадцать… 

— Двенадцать, мой зачарован. Он станет видимым ровно в 16:35. 

— Ловко, только… Альбус, как ты открыл сейф без моей крови? 

— У меня с собой оказался флакон — помнишь, ты жертвовал кровь для экспериментов с кровью дракона? Мне тогда еще нужно было сравнить кровь мага и волшебного существа. Так вот, у меня осталось немного. 

— Неужели! Не могу поверить! Ты хладнокровно спланировал убийство, детали и даже мою помощь! 

— Нет, я по большей части сегодня импровизировал, но знал, что у нас все получится. Ты подсчитал, с какой вероятностью маггл смог бы пережить сегодняшний день? 

— Да, — мрачно подтвердил Геллерт, — она настолько мала и смехотворна, что я быстрее поверю в то, что мы станем врагами, а там ведь нет и тысячной доли. 

— Вот и я сегодня ночью пришел к такому выводу. Но все равно пытался перехитрить смерть. 

— Не получилось? 

— Нет. 

— Зато мы выиграли в малом. Вышли сухими из мокрого дела, а оно очень мокрое. И маггловский мир будет спать спокойно, не зная о волшебниках. Группа чрезвычайного реагирования, вероятно, уже наведалась в дом маггла и уничтожила доклад. 

— Вероятно. 

В кабинете раздался взрыв. Они увидели, как Геллерт из прошлого выскочил из кабинета, а невидимый Альбус из прошлого взял второй хроноворот — сейф открылся сам собой и так же сам собой закрылся. 

— Быстро! — скомандовал Альбус, и Геллерт его понял, палочками снимая с них чары невидимости и неслышимости. 

— Кстати, что это за клубы голубого огня? Очень похоже на воспламенившийся эфир. 

— Мой деллюминатор. 

— Я так и думал. На счет три? 

Они переглянулись и направили палочки на лежащих без сознания авроров. 

— Раз… два… 

Вдвоем: 

— Энервейт!


End file.
